


I Can Only Count to Six

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth





	I Can Only Count to Six

"Yo, Eizen," Rokurou called, grabbing Eizen's . "We're about to swing by the , and we wanted to know if  wanted anything." Eizen briefly thought of  the crew might need that they  wouldn't be picking up. "Not that  can think of." Eizen replied. Rokurou  and smiled, before replying, "'Kay. You're  watch duty though, so be sure  sure nobody tries to raid ship  we're out." he said, before walking  with everyone else. Thus, leaving Eizen , with the Van Eltia as his  company. Because the other members went  to do whatever they did. Eizen  bugged them; different strokes for different , he rationalized at the end of  day.

 

And for him? Well, his  was the Van Elita-- GOD she  a babe. And now? Being all  with her? This was his chance  score with her. He took a  breath, before serving up the best  line ever: "Bahabada Boingo! Sproing." A  of anxiety crept into Eizen's stomach--  was the most daring thing he'd  in his life. And he's been  a lot! Then, the Van Eltia  into a sexy anthropomorphic boat girl. "..." She said softly to Eizen. Eizen  loudly, and went in for the , but then everyone came back and  the Van Eltia ran away in . Everyone punched Eizen because now  had to find a new boat. 

 

 

 

 END!!!!!!!!!!!!! Subscrib


End file.
